KungFu Panda 3: The legend of Tiger and Dragon?
by NekratosKnigthofBlackRose
Summary: The reason why she was not the Dragon Warrior, only justified for one thing... she had already been chosen to be something else


**Kung Fu Panda 3**

**The Legend of the Tigress and the Dragon**

**Chapter 1**

**The Great Tournament and the Po question.**

Shortly after saving China and Kung Fu again, our friend the Panda Po returns to the Valley of Peace to be reunited with their obligations as Dragon Warrior...

"Po wakes up, PO!" —Master Shifu said as he patted the head with his cane— "Dragon Warrior cannot waste the day sleeping."

"Ahh, I can be myself 5 minutes more?" —Po said while trying to cover the incessant pounding of Master under his hands— "just a little more time..."

Using his masterful skills Master Shifu awoke the panda with a flick of his hand, leaving him disoriented and drowsy. Meanwhile, the Awesomeness 5 were practising his respective routines of training.

The doors of the room of training were opened revealing the Master Shifu and a Po who was still somewhat sleepy.

"Warriors!" —Master Shifu said interrupting the routine of the 5— " I have wonderful news to give, as you know, every 10 years performed the tournament of the Grand Council of Masters."

"Of course is the most renowned tournament in the history of Kung Fu" —Po broke his lethargy awakening instantly— "It is where meet the Greatest Kung Fu Fighters of China."

"Heemm ... Po" —Master interrupted with a serious expression on the panda silent immediately— "As you know this time are not only ready thanks to their hard training, we have also received from the Master Council of the great honor of chairing the tournament this decade, so you should all leave the school name very, very high."

"Count on us master" —Ahead Tigress and thus taking the voice of the group— "I assure you will not disappoint."

"I'm sure not" —said Master with a remarkable smile of pride on his face— "after all you are the Awesomeness 5, the fastest, strong, astute and trained warriors who have seen the Kung Fu."

"Of course no match for the 5 Awesomeness" —Po exclaimed as he smiled to his friends— " I dying to participate and demonstrate the power of the Dragon Warrior."

"Heem ... Po… to be honest you do not participate" —Master said, to the astonishment of the Panda and 5— "To participate you must at least have 10 years training at school" —Shifu said, while the Panda got a look of disbelief.

"But Master, he is the Dragon Warrior" —Monkey said surprised by the refusal of Shifu— "It is impossible that it does not take part "

"I do not stipulate the rules of this tournament" —said Shifu earnestly and severity to his students— " And I am entrusted in the skill of the 5 will be more than enough."

"Sure! Who would doubt the power of the Awesomeness 5 the best Kung Fu masters from across China" —Po exclaim excited— "This will be easy for you."

"Thanks Po" - Viper answered while she outlining a smile Po –" And with your support we will be invincible, right Tigress?"

"Well a little support from fans would be great" —Tigress said as she smiled at Po— "I just hope to have a worthy opponent that I have already a lot of time without one good fight."

"Well not interrupt more" —Shifu said— "I retire to make careful arrangements, Po talk a while to assign some tasks to aid in organizing the tournament."

"Of course Master "—Po said with a face that denoted a little curiosity and concern— "will be a pleasure. Incredible the Legendary Tournament t I've been waiting a lifetime" —Po said with a look of disbelief— " I never thought I would be part of it, well even a tiny part."

"I would not say exactly tiny "- Mantis said jokingly.

"Mantis!" - Viper as he berates sidelong glance.

At the conclusion of the conversation the 5 returned to his training, Po followed to observe.

"Hey Po" —Monkey said turning to see the Dragon Warrior— "I could use some help in my training."

"Of course happy to help Monkey" —Po responded very happily— "We have an unsolved matter of our last training."

"I could also take some help Po" —Snake replied, while Crane and Mantis made the same request— "This way we might practice all of us with you."

Tigress remained silent and walked past them toward the camp listening attentively the conversation of them, wondering to himself that why Po did not offer their help, they usually did, and usually she refused , will finally undermine the intentions of the panda?.

After a long afternoon of training, the awesome 5 were tired, needed to eat and a long night's sleep, Po had done much training with them, except with Tigress…

"Uff! Well it's been a tiring day" — Monkey said while he was breathing deeply, after having finished his training

"I think I'll need a session of acupuncture Mantis" - Viper said in a tone that showed fatigue – "Of course, after eating the delicious food of Po."

While the warriors were going to the temple ready to relax and have a delicious dinner, Po stayed behind for a moment at the end of the test track and obstacles circuit waiting that Tigress finished the last of your exercises. She realized that he was waiting for her, making his last effort to dodge obstacles, hit accurately a trunk that was moving like a pendulum in front of her, completing the circuit of training then give a jump and to stay opposite to Po.

"It always amazes me how good you are for chopping wood" —Panda said astonished Tigress nodded to form a small bow of gratitude for his comment— "Should teach one of these days" —he said with a look that showed admiration while threw him to Tigress a towel to dry sweat.

"You need to practice a lot Po" —Tigress said as she rubbed the towel against his head— "Do not think that I you will reveal all the secrets… at least not so easily."

"Ok I get it … discipline and dedication of curse" —Po said resignedly— "Good, but actually I need to ask you something Tigress" —change the tone of his voice for a softer almost whispering.

"Yes. What's wrong Po?" —I look at the panda looking worried— "Is something wrong?"

"You could join me outside for a moment I need to ask you something important" - said the panda bit insecure – "and I think better outside than inside. "

"Sure Po" - Tigress replied still confused by the strange attitude of the panda.

Once outside the training center Po turning to look very seriously Tigress, her green eyes sparkled like two huge emeralds, while Tigress eyes seemed to glow in the dark with a deep red.

"Look, it's something I've been waiting a long time to ask , but had not shown the moment" —said the panda with a voice calm and clear— "but after what happened to Lord Shen and now this tournament It is better now... Tigress you?"

Tigress eyes were opened expectantly in disbelief of the situation in which it found itself, she had to return in if same was to avoid opening the mouth forehead the declaration of the Panda, (Does he is asking me to be his girlfriend?) the feline one was wondering.

"No Po ... waits, I'm not sure what do you want, and frankly I do not want to hurt you " —Tigress said whit a worried voice took Po's hands in hers and whispered almost in your ear— "I appreciate you very much, but seriously, I do not want to injure you because of my decisions.

"Well ..." —Po said while sighing a little disappointed and his gaze fixed on the ground— "Thanks anyway."

"Really sorry" —Tigress said curt and sad— "I would like, but the truth ... no ... I did not expect this, it's me not ..."

"Do not worry I understand you to perfection" —said the panda in an extremely quiet— "Well… I hope that Viper is free, surely she will agree, although annoy me, she always accompanies me to the official events of the temple… and take your time to help me choose the gift Dad does not feel comfortable for her, but I seriously need help choosing gifts I have bad experiences choosing gifts "

This time Tigress could not avoid open a bit the mouth and stare at the Panda, her expression change quickly regaining his composure, for a moment she did not know if he was faking or if she had not understood his actions.

"Po Ok ... well ... I really" —hesitated for a moment— "Actually, I would like accompany you, but it's just that ... I've never given anyone anything."

For a instant Tigress remain silent, without even thinking that certainly he had never given a gift to anyone.

"Ohh ... Come on that was what you were worried" —the panda said smiling and putting his hand on his shoulder—" Do not worry, I do not insist either, but the truth, I would be very grateful if you could come with me, this is very important to me, besides I think between two great masters of Kung Fu can find something that likes dad."

"Well, I" —Tigress said even a small state of shock— "Is that ... ok if it's so important to you, I'll help. "

"Thanks Tigress!" —said the bear at the same time gave a hug— "You're amazing,  
>always been my favorite Awesomeness, but do not say it to the others " —Po said in a voice as low as a whisper.<p>

Tigress did not know what to do, this was the second time that he gave a hug without warning, and she simply did not know how to deal with that situation, she only can say...

"Ok, thanks Po" —said whit little forced voice— "but… you might not squeeze me so hard and put me back on the floor please. "

"Oh I sorry … thank you very, very much, now that you say we go to dinner?"

"Well, I think its great idea Po " —Tigress said as she smiled.


End file.
